


provocateur

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, the tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: If Yuuri liked the tie so much, then maybe Viktor can find another use for it.





	provocateur

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS AMAZING ART](https://twitter.com/Tanawshhh/status/943452562946113537) by [tanaw](https://twitter.com/tanawwww)!! Wrote this a while back and I found it again while I was looking for references for my obstetrics paper haha, and well, I kinda like how short it is?? SO UH. hERE. 
> 
> This turned out surprisingly PG-13??? HAHAHA HOW
> 
> Hit me up for any super glaring mistakes!!

Viktor happens upon it by chance. 

He’s looking for the new pair of  _ Agent Provocateur _ panties he’d bought for Yuuri, the ones Yuuri had hidden away with a flat look on his face, saying, “I’ll wear it only if you can find it, Vitya.” Which, of course, means that Viktor spends the entire morning sifting through their apartment looking for it while Yuuri was out walking Makka. However, instead of the panties, what Viktor finds is the tie that Yuuri had worn during that fateful night in Sochi, which is weird because Viktor clearly remembers  _ throwing it away _ back in Hasetsu.

His search for the panties forgotten, Viktor frowns down at the horrendously ugly tie in his hands, wondering how he can get rid of the damn thing permanently. He’s about to make a grab for the scissors resting on top of the dresser when an idea stills him, has him letting out an intrigued hum as he coils the tie around his hand, the corners of his mouth turning up into a devious smile.

If Yuuri liked the tie so much, then maybe Viktor can find another use for it.

 

.

 

“ _ Viktor. _ ”

His name on Yuuri’s lips always feels like a benediction, a blessing, and it holds true now as Viktor presses a biting kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

“I want to try something, darling,” Viktor starts, dragging Yuuri by the hips to him, slotting them together so that he can grind against the inviting curve of Yuuri’s ass. “Will you let me?”

Yuuri nods, frantic, reaching back to fumble at the waistband of Viktor’s lounge pants. “Yes,  _ god _ ,” he gasps, rolling his hips back. “Anything, Vitya.” 

Reaching into his pocket, Viktor draws out the tie and slowly slides it around Yuuri’s head, covering his eyes and rendering him blind and completely at Viktor’s mercy. “Yes?” Viktor asks, breath fanning against Yuuri’s flushed ear, and is rewarded with a full-bodied shiver and a choked-out moan.

“Fuck,  _ yes _ .”

 

.

 

“Is this my tie?” 

Yuuri asks, much, much later, squinting down at the familiar blue tie in his hands. It’s been thoroughly crumpled and stained, and Yuuri can’t help but suspect foul play, especially when he turns to face Viktor and sees the beatific smile on his lips.

“Oh, you mean the tie that I threw away back in Hasetsu?” Viktor asks sweetly, leaning back against the headboard and looking as if butter wouldn’t dare melt in his mouth.

Yuuri couldn’t have kept the guilt from his face even if he wanted to, so he doesn’t even bother, and instead folds up the tie and makes to sit up. “You’re right, we should throw this thing right away.” He’d mostly kept the tie to prove a point, but now that Viktor’s escalated and has gone so far as to use the tie for sex, Yuuri finds no other option but to concede, because yeah, okay, the tie  _ is  _ kinda hideous. But before Yuuri can chuck it towards the trash bin, Viktor is making a grab for it and stuffing it under his pillow. “Vitya, what--”

“I’ve formed an attachment to this tie,” Viktor says with a pout. “You can’t throw it away.”

Yuuri narrows his eyes and says, “You are  _ never _ going to see me in those panties you just bought if you don’t give that back.”

Viktor makes a show of considering, before he shrugs, a smarmy grin replacing his pout. “I can live with that.” 

“Vitya!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> They do, eventually, get rid of the hideous, hideous tie.


End file.
